Guarding Goods
by Amethyst Water Lily
Summary: AU. Hinata has finally landed a job at the Golden Leaf Academy School. She went there herself and is happy to teach the young adults. There is one problem and that is everyone thinks that they can harass her. Well, she got something to show them. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Guarding Goods**

Hinata has finally landed a job at the Golden Leaf Academy School. She went there herself and is happy to teach the young adults. There is one problem and that is everyone thinks that they can harass her. Well, she got something to show them she isn't someone to fool with.

_Amethyst: I know I shouldn't be adding more stories but this story idea won't leave me alone. This isn't really a pairing type story. You'll see what I mean. This has a lot of **Lemons, Bondage, and adult situations** in it. If you think Hinata is OC then that's your problem. Personally, I think if she grew up in the city with a middle class family, she would have more confidence in herself. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I'm not making any money off of this. If I was I would've been rich by now._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Get Things Straight<strong>

She gracefully stood up to stare at herself in the mirror. Her black suit and lavender blouse enhanced her features. Her skirt was kind of short, showing off creamy smooth thighs, her ass stuck out more than usual with a thong riding up it, her small hips made her curves look almost unbelievable, her chest was strapped down as much as it could go (it didn't help to have Double Ds), and her delicate figure was like she walked out of a fantasy world. Her small round face showed a softness that was unreal for someone that has been living in Konoha City, gentle lavender eyes sparkled with mirth, full lips formed into a smile, and dark blue hair fell down to the middle of her back in loose curls. Her dream had finally come true. She was a hired as a history teacher at her old high school, Golden Leaf Academy.

There wasn't anyone or anything that could stop her good mood. She pulled her light gray trench coat on before leaving her small room. She almost ran into her sister, Hanabi on the way out.

"Sorry Hanabi." She said with a small smile on her face.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so happy?"

"I can finally be a teacher." Her smile never leaving her face. Hanabi was almost seventeen years old but she refused to go to the same high school she went to. She went to Fire Wheel High School in the next district, catching the train every morning. Their father sometimes dropped Hanabi off but working as an attorney made him busy. He was constantly home late or leaving home early. She understood that her father didn't have a lot of time as a family man ever since their mother died, so Hinata took it upon herself to grow up fast. She was only twenty four, fresh out of college. Luckily, she had experience being a substitute teacher for primary school kids. She wanted a challenge. She wanted to influence the lives of young men and women. She was always helping people younger than her when she was in school anyway.

"Good luck with that." Hanabi said. Her younger sister walked back into her room, probably to change into her uniform. She was always in her pajamas unless she had somewhere to go.

Hinata's smile widened as she went into the kitchen to grab an apple. She ate it quickly, and then looked at the clock. She was right on time. She rushed to the door, pulling on her black heels and grabbing her purse. Hinata yelled goodbye to her sister and then left out the door to walk to her bus stop. She had a license but she didn't have a car just yet. It was one of her first priorities after moving out of her father's house. Though, she preferred not to have a car since she doubted she'll use it a lot in the city.

There was a crowd waiting at the bus stop but that didn't deter her confidence any less. She was a shy person, only speaking when necessary. The only time she broke out of her shy personality was when she was teaching or when someone was breaking rules. Her best friend, Sakura thought she was a little stuck up but it was how she was raised. Her father was an attorney and he always corrected almost everything she did. He taught her to be strong and even trained her himself if she had to defend herself. Hinata knew she was attractive and she wasn't naïve to think that men would ignore her.

She stood behind everyone and once the bus came she waited until the last person climbed on before climbing on behind him. She moved to the back and grabbed onto a silver loop since it was so crowded. She was slightly uncomfortable as the bus was jerked into motion. She was thanking the heavens that this was only a fifteen minute ride.

Hinata stared out the window with a small quirk of her lips on her face. Everything was going to be alright soon. She just knew it.

A loud laugh made her turn her head to the end of the bus where a young teen girl had her legs drawn up, showing her panties. She instantly scowled. Sitting next to her in the same position was a boy with Golden Leaf Academy uniform crest on his left pocket. He was talking animatedly while sipping on an energy drink. Hinata immediately felt irritated. She turned back to the window, trying to ignore their boisterous voices. They were loud and almost everyone was starting to pay attention to the teens, especially the girl showing her pink panties.

She ignored it for like five minutes before she heard the aluminum can that was now empty rolling towards her. It hit her heel, stopping dead in its tracks. She frowned before picking it up. She wouldn't have it. She was tired of their voices and now they were littering on public property.

She headed towards them with narrow eyes. The girl pushed up her glasses on her face, and looked up at her through light brown eyes.

Hinata scowled. "Don't leave your trash on the bus and _close_ your legs, young lady."

"Excuse me?" the red headed girl asked offended.

Hinata wasn't paying attention to her. She turned her gaze towards the dark skinned male staring up at her in annoyance. "Leaving your trash on public property shows your disrespect for the environment around you. Here." She held out the empty can, almost pushing it in the male's face.

He smacked it out of her fingers and put his hands on her skirt. The nerve of this little kid! She felt steam coming out of her ears (hypothetically of course), and then her hand grabbed his wrist in a fierce grip.

He gulped, staring up at her. She quickly twisted it behind his back and put her heel into his back for good measure. That action probably wasn't necessary but she hung out too much with Sakura. The pink haired woman would've probably knocked him out by now.

"You keep your hands to yourself." She hissed into his ear as he groaned in pain. She felt the bus stop, and then she kicked him out of the small double doors that were open. She threw the empty can at his head. "Throw it away."

The doors closed and she straightened her skirt, glaring at the girl that had her legs closed. She went back to her original spot, still slightly irritated. They just ruined her perfect mood.

* * *

><p>Hinata immediately met with the faculty as soon as she arrived at the school. The principal handed her timetable with a smile. He had pale skin, long dark brown hair combed to fall down his back, light hazel eyes that almost glowed even brighter when he smiled and he was dressed in a light beige suit. He was tall and had a strong chest look to him that almost made her stutter with every word that escaped her. She didn't want to revert into her old self so she remained professional. He gave her the teacher's history handbook, the syllabus for each class, and the list of students that were supposed to be in her class. It was a different principal than the one she had when she went there. Her principal, Chiyo retired a few years ago. Instead it was a man named, Orochimaru who looked kind of strict but his eyes softened on her. Surprisingly, he joked that being almost fifty, he felt way much older when he dealt with the students. She lightly blushed at the sound of his low but smooth voice. She never met a guy with a voice that sexy! At least he didn't have lustful eyes or was he the only type to show his true self behind closed doors? She hoped she wouldn't have to fight him too. She already had a bad day. Thankfully, she only had six classes today and eight classes tomorrow. It was going to be a long first week.<p>

She thanked him and left to go to her designated classroom. It was almost eight o clock so class would be starting in ten minutes. She walked in, putting her purse down on the chair and taking off her coat. She realized it was a few students already in their seats waiting for the bell to ring. Hinata smiled at them and then put her name on the board. She was a new teacher after all. Five minutes later, the seats were all filled and a smile broke out on her face as she introduced herself.

"Hello class. I'm the new history teacher, Ms. Hyuuga. Today we're just going over the basics and what is expected of you throughout this year." She said calmly. She walked over to the desk and pulled the list of students out. "When I call your name I expect to hear present."

The students nodded. She noticed that there were two seats empty but she'll worry about it later. She started calling out the names and was almost finished before the door slid open and the students on the bus strolled in. The girl must've waited for her friend.

"You!" he pointed at her with wide eyes. The girl was standing next to him with a frown on her face.

"You interrupted class. Go sit down." She glared at him. He walked up to her, his book bag in his hand. "I will not repeat myself."

The girl went to her seat but the boy stayed right where he was. He sat his bag down on her table, approaching her with a lustful look in his eyes. She grabbed him quickly, slamming him on the desk and sliding him onto the floor. She looked at the rest of the class who jumped up in fear or was that surprise.

"Let's get one thing straight class. I'm not your friend; I'm not your mother or someone apart of your family. I'm your teacher and I'm here to teach. If either one of you try to put your hands on me…I will make sure it would be the _last_ time you _touch_ anything." She threatened. "Do I make myself clear?"

There were hesitant nods all throughout the class.

She smiled gently. "Good."

Hinata turned back towards the teen male groaning on the floor. "Get up and go to your seat before my heel finds a way _through_ your chest."

With that, class continued in a smooth manner but Hinata couldn't help but notice the lustful looks sent her way. She had to be careful or she'll end up killing all of the male students. This school changed a lot compared when she went here. It was only six years ago. She'll talk to Orochimaru about what happened so she won't get in trouble for putting a student in his place. She really needed to stop hanging out with Sakura.

She picked up her things and moved on to her next class. She didn't assign them homework just yet. It was the first class. They will _definitely_ have homework everyday after this though.

* * *

><p>"Karin what do you think of the new history teacher?" a low voice asked. Light hazel eyes stared down at his student, almost seemed like they were glowing.<p>

A wet pop escaped from down below. "She's alright. She's a bit stuck up for my taste. What do you think Kidomaru?"

Kidomaru groaned, gripping small hips that were moving desperately against his cock. She was another female, Tayuya from their class moaning on top of him. She lightly laughed as she remembered what happened in class. "That…bitch embarrassed me."

"Hm, how so?" the older male asked. He already heard it directly from the woman. He wanted to hear it from his students' point of view.

Karin giggled, moving her hand around the firm organ that was wet with her saliva. "She slammed him on to the floor. I'm guessing she knows martial arts."

"That might be a problem." He stared back down at red head. "I want to have her for myself. I want to see how far she'll go. No one is to fuck her unless I deem it so. Once you're finished sucking my cock Karin, tell Kimimaro to dig up some dirt on her. I want to know everything."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." She wrapped her lips around the head before taking him all in. Feats if anyone asked him since he wasn't anywhere near the size of small.

Orochimaru smirked as he heard the moans of sex drift into the air.

* * *

><p>Hinata made it home, knowing it was empty. She was going to have to call a girl's night for this weekend. Sakura, Ino, and Anko were the only females she got along with. Maybe because they were the ones who brought her out of her shell and hooked her up with her ex-boyfriend, Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto moved away with his best friend, Sasuke to Rice Country. He didn't know when he'll be back so he broke up with her. Personally, she thought he was gay but he proved her wrong after a couple times of rough sex.<p>

She sighed, pulling out the students list to stare at the one student that gave her a lot of trouble. His name was Reitsu Kidomaru. Orochimaru had told her to try and ignore him but she doubted that would help. She'll talk to Sakura about it at the end of the week. She was sure they would all need a drink by the time it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Resignation_

The next day Hinata was having trouble walking into the school. She stood outside the school gate looking at it warily. She should've chosen another school but she just had to pick the one she graduated from. There were all new teachers, teachers she didn't recognize so she couldn't boast about graduating college and coming back as one of them. No one knew her. She was just some random woman, yet she didn't want to be. She wanted the place of familiarity so she can show her high school teachers how much she changed. She still slightly had a low self-esteem. It was the reason why she only had one boyfriend. She didn't have much experience being a social person. She was far from it. She actually hated interacting with people she didn't know.

Sakura had told her a few months ago before she got this job that her way of thinking should stop. She was a beautiful woman and should show her confidence no matter who she was with, but not with this school. Not with the Golden Leaf Academy High School. She wasn't comfortable anymore. The students, the staff, and especially the principal gave her the creeps. She'll probably work for this semester and transfer to another school once it's over. She let out a deep sigh and was about to step into the courtyard full of freshmen and sophomores.

A student she recognized in her class briefly locked eyes with her. She tried to remember all her students' names since she was good with memorizing detail. Yugito Nii looked like a fierce young woman but there was something guarded about her. She looked like she wanted to tell her something but another class member of her class Abumi Zaku lead her away. Hinata wished she had to courage to stomp over there and demand what Yugito wanted to talk to her about. She was stuck wondering as she walked into the building and going into the staff lounge.

It was only one other teacher there and it was a good thing that she arrived so early. She didn't want to repeat yesterday's performance by Kidomaru. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible so it was the reason why she got on an earlier bus, before Hanabi even woke up. It was an embarrassment to be afraid of a student but it wasn't him that she was exactly scared of. It was her being afraid of her actions. She was very emotional and when she was angry there wasn't any turning back. Her ex-boyfriend only saw her angry once and he wished for it to never happen again. She held grudges. Long grudges.

She could feel herself getting irritated just by the thought of seeing Kidomaru but interacting with him would be like trying to stop a volcano from erupting. It was going to happen either way. He'll regret it and she'll probably be fired by what she would do to the poor boy. She just couldn't believe that he had the audacity to touch her like that! From the look on the other students in her class, they wished they could do it as well. If she ended up fighting the whole class because they touched her then it wouldn't be her fault. They should know not to touch someone that doesn't want to be touched.

Hinata set her stuff down on the small round table and sat in the blue plastic chair with a sigh. She took out a few papers from her briefcase to organize her plans for her classes. She had two sophomore classes, three senior classes, one junior class, and two freshmen classes. They all had different classes of history so she would have to plan carefully. This was her long day and she would be thankful once this day ended. At least she only had eight classes two times a week. If she had it every day she would surely go insane.

"Aah. Ms. Hyuuga, you're here early." A silky voice said.

She turned away from her papers to see Orochimaru approaching her table in a confident walk. He had a small smile on his face and she could hear the fake cheeriness in his voice.

"Yes. Unfortunately I am. I had to go over the syllabus before classes start."

"Hn." He nodded as he sat down. "No need to explain yourself. I know a lot of teachers come early to escape from…their homes."

"Oh? Why are you here early?" she boldly asked. She didn't want him knowing anything else about her. It was the reason why she didn't want to talk to him or the other staff members. This was a workplace not a social function.

"I'm always here early and late into the afternoon to make sure everything is unlocked or locked up. I'm the only one that has _certain_ keys in this old building." He smirked. Hinata didn't like the way he stated that sentence, but she ignored the shivers of fear that run down her spine. If she wasn't as strong as she was now then she would've fainted.

She nodded and was about to go back to her papers before he asked another question. "I couldn't help but look at your file. You once attended this place in your high school years. Why chose to come back?"

"I simply wanted to be around familiar walls." It was the half truth and that was all she was giving him.

Orochimaru's smirked widened. "_Walls_ indeed."

Hinata ignored him and continued to work on the syllabus for today. She never noticed the dark glare he gave her for dismissing him.

* * *

><p>Hinata was on her way to lunch, happy that she was done with at least four of her classes. She was about to turn the corner until she saw Yugito staring at her warily. The young blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom.<p>

"I shouldn't be telling you. I shouldn't but I don't think what they're doing is right." She said in a hushed whisper.

"What?" she asked with widened eyes. "Who are _they_?"

"Everyone. It's a game the staff members came up with. They want you. I can't tell you much without letting them know it was me but you should be careful around these halls alone. They would try to gang up on you. You should leave! You shouldn't be here!"

"You're not giving me a good reason to leave." Hinata said with her heart pounding in her chest. She was starting to get scared.

Yugito glared up at her with dark blue eyes. "They want to make a sex toy out of you. They want to break you like they did to every female teacher and student here. Males in this school hold the _power_ and you'll realize soon if you don't leave there is one particular male the master of them all." She walked away about to go out of the class, leaving Hinata confused.

She wanted to ask so many questions but they died in her throat when Yugito said the next thing.

"You'll be _raped_ if you stay here. It's that simple." She left the classroom leaving her weak in her knees.

Hinata gasped, sliding to the floor with her body trembling in fear. She didn't want to believe Yugito but it made so much sense. It was the reason why the males all looked at her with uncontained lust. They wanted her to know that she couldn't get away even if she wanted to. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out who the master of all the males were. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to collapse in fear every time that person passed her in the hall. Hinata knew without a doubt that it was a faculty member. A guidance counselor, vice principal, or Orochimaru. She wasn't going to take any chances. She knew a warning when she saw one.

She would resign tomorrow. She could come up with a family emergency and live with her cousin for awhile until things settled down. She couldn't let her father or Hanabi know that she ran away from the job. They would claim that she was a coward. She wasn't going to lie about that since she liked to avoid conflict at all costs.

Her appetite long forgotten, she rushed back to her classroom and snatched up her purse. She ran to the faculty room, got a form to resign and then rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Once she was done emptying her empty stomach she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Neji's phone number with shaky fingers.

It only rang two times before his deep voice came through the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, Neji! I need your help."

"Anything for you Hinata. What can I help my baby cousin with?"

She would've laughed if she wasn't in such a distraught mood. Neji always teased her about her age even though they were only five months apart. He was born in July and she was born in December.

"I need a place to stay for a few weeks or maybe a month."

"Why? What's wrong?" he sounded really concerned now.

Hinata heard a sound in a stall a few feet from her. Her eyes widened when she thought she saw a shadow in the crack of the stall. "I can't talk now. Meet me tonight at Ichiraku's at 7. I got to go."

She flew out of the bathroom and down the hall.

* * *

><p>Hinata was happy the day was over. She already filled out the forms so she could resign and a relief went through her body. She was packing up her things when Kidomaru came into her class with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Going somewhere, Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Yes. I have business to attend to. Now, if you can excuse me." She tried to walk past him but once again he grabbed her. She halted, trying to count in her head to control her anger.

"Let go of me." She hissed.

"I don't think I will. You think you're so high and mighty. You'll see what happens to _your kind_ here. They get the _worse_ treatment." He glared at her. "Besides that you embarrassed me more than two times since the first time I met you."

"I don't give a damn if you're embarrassed or not. You will remove your hands or I will make you!"

His grip tightened and he tried to touch her chest with his other hand. She smacked him hard with her briefcase, knocking him back against the door of the classroom. She then proceeded to give him a harsh kick against the neck, flying him into the chalkboard. She glared at him as he only groaned in pain. "I'm not one to fool with Mr. Reitsu. You would do well to remember that."

She left the class, shaking in fear. It was true. She thanked Yugito for the warning. She'll call the authorities to look into the school but for now she was leaving. She would turn in her form tomorrow and leave the school for good. She didn't want to be anywhere near the school if they were making females of all ages be sex toys.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Orochimaru asked with a glare. Kidomaru came back empty handed. He was supposed to bring Hinata with him.<p>

"She kicked the shit out of me! That's the hell what happened!" Kidomaru exclaimed while rubbing the side of his neck.

"Did you notice anything weird with her behavior?"

"No. She looked like she was ready to go on a date or something. She was packing her things as soon as the last class left."

Orochimaru sat on his elbows with a frown. "She's going to be hard to break. What do you think Karin?"

Karin was too busy getting fucked in the ass to really say anything. "She's…s-still…a stuck…ugh…bitch."

"Don't stain my couch Kimimaro." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the white haired senior. Kimimaro nodded increasing the strength of his thrusts with a moan.

"Hm, Yugito why are you so quiet?" Kidomaru asked.

Yugito looked at him with blank eyes. "I don't have an opinion."

Kidomaru grinned. "Since you don't, why don't you come over here and suck my dick?" He started to unzip his uniform pants.

She nodded, coming over to him without hesitation. Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at her. She was once hard to break as well but she learned her place, just like Hinata Hyuuga will.

* * *

><p>Hinata gave Neji a small smile when he walked into the place, his all white suit and baby blue tie standing out amongst normal clothed people. He saw her and rushed to her side. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down.<p>

"What is this about?" He didn't waste any time in getting to the problems of things. He was very straight forward about important matters.

Hinata took a deep breath and told him everything that Yugito told him. He face grew grim and he agreed that she was never to step foot in the place again. Sakura tomorrow would accompany her when she put in her form of resignation. He promised that he'll get Kakashi to look into the school and possibly Orochimaru. He never heard of him.

She breathed a sigh of relief and they continued to talk about her plans of moving. He would keep her secret that she quit her job while she looked for another one. Hopefully, it was at a school with younger students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets of Shame**

Orochimaru scowled as he looked through the pictures Kimimaro got him. Hinata was too good to be true. She didn't believe in having an audience during sex or taking pictures. He only saw one good picture of her tongue kissing some blonde haired male but it dated back to a few years ago. They weren't even naked! He sneered in disgust. It appears that she only had one boyfriend and currently is single. She also has three best friends, which happen to be the most violent women on her college campus. He had more dirt on them than he had on her. It doesn't help that her father is the famous Hiashi Hyuuga, a well prized lawyer.

He threw the file down in frustration. There wasn't any way for him to get to her. She was impossible. He shook his head, disagreeing with that thought. She wasn't impossible. He just needed to find her weakness so he could break her apart and mold her into something he wanted. His cock throbbed to be buried into her promiscuous body. Didn't she know what she looked like? She was a walking sex goddess and he had the potential to wake her up.

Orochimaru sighed, rubbing his temples. He had to figure something out. He had to blackmail her somehow. He could already tell that she was starting to get scared. He saw it on her face a couple of times and she instantly got defensive. He usually enjoyed causing fear but this was her third day! It hasn't even been a week yet and she already figured out something was going on in this school. He gave her credit because she was quite intelligent. He expected nothing less from a Hyuuga.

How could he get her? He flipped through her file once more; the pictures of her friends were interesting.

Suddenly a thought popped in his head and a wicked smile lit up on his face. Why didn't he think of it before?

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about it yesterday?" Sakura glared at Hinata in irritation.<p>

Hinata lightly blushed. "I wanted to be strong. I was going to tell everyone at the end of this week."

Hinata had just finished telling her about her first day and second day of classes. Sakura decided to drive her to school since she refused to let her take the bus again. She had been scolded for the last fifteen minutes for not calling Sakura or Ino to inform her of the sexual harassment on both counts.

Sakura sighed. "Hinata, we're you're best friends. If you think you're not strong enough that's when you come to us. We're supposed to help each other."

She nodded. She figured that she was going to get lectured but not to this degree. It didn't help that Neji called Ino before she herself could call Sakura. Ino gave Sakura pieces of the story and Sakura in turn called her early this morning, demanding to know what happened. Since Sakura was a nurse she was up a lot earlier than Hinata could ever imagine. She almost crushed her phone out of fright when it rang four o clock in the morning.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay. When you get to the school, you'll march right in there and slam the form on the principal's desk. If you're not out within five minutes I'm coming in after you."

Hinata nodded with determination in her eyes. The rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Hinata did as she was instructed. She marched through the small crowds of students and went straight to Orochimaru's office. She pushed away any male that was trying to touch her with a glare. It didn't take long since it was still early and not many students arrived yet. She knocked on Orochimaru's door a couple of times. The nervousness inside her was building up with every passing second. Her heart hammered in her chest when she heard his silky voice.<p>

"Come in."

She opened the door, noticing the long suede couch on the left side of the room under the window, a spider plant hung above it, two chairs sat in front of the huge wooden desk that Orochimaru was currently sitting at, and awards and certificates of different fields hung on the right sided wall. Orochimaru was sitting in a dark brown leather chair and his hazel eyes staring intently at her. It caused a shiver of fear to go down her spine. She shook it off, forcing herself to have courage.

She walked up to him and handed him the form with shaky hands. Once he took it, he looked up at her with intensity.

"You want to resign?" he asked, his voice dropping into a deadly hiss.

Hinata nodded hesitantly. "I don't think I'm cut out to teach this age group. I wanted to go to a lower grade academy."

There was a thick silence that almost made her choke on her spit as she swallowed. He was flipping through the form, barely concealing his bored gaze. She turned on her heel and was about to leave his office but he stopped her.

"Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Yes?" Her back was turned towards him and she resisted the urge to turn around when she heard the creak in his chair. He was getting up and his steps confirmed that he was walking towards her.

"I've done some background research on you and realized that you hang out with the _wrong crowd_."

"What do you mean?" Fear gripped her heart in vice grip.

Orochimaru chuckled, his hand shot out to grab her arm, pulling her towards him. She gasped when she felt his hard chest connect to her back and the grip on her tightened to almost painful. His lips barely touched her ear.

"I have some _evidence_ that could ruin a few peoples' lives." He licked the shell of her ear languidly. She couldn't stop the trembles that went through her body. "I will allow you to resign but only if you do exactly as I say."

Hinata felt his other hand slid up her thigh, over her waist and up to cup one of her breasts. She flinched at the touch but remained as still as possible. "W-Why are y-you doing this?" she stuttered.

He kneaded her chest softly, playing with the nipple through the thin white button-up shirt that she chose to wear that day. "Simply because I want you. I want all of you and I always get what I want. Your friends' careers depend on…your _cooperation_."

"W-What is it that…that y-you'll have me do?" She panted and felt her body's betrayal when her nipple began to harden and small tingles of pleasure coursed through her. She could feel his smirk against her ear.

"Every other day, you will meet me either here or at my home alone. I will inform you via text message or simply call you. If you refuse, pictures and videos of your friends doing the _nastiest_ things will make themselves known to their in employers."

I understand that Ms. Haruno is a nurse, Ms. Mitarashi is trying to be in law enforcement, and even Ms. Yamanaka is trying to be in psychology. Most of the things I have uncovered are illegal and considered wrong by all counts. Did you know that Ms. Yamanaka is fucking her own cousin? Did you know Ms. Haruno likes getting fucked in public places? Did you know Ms. Mitarashi likes being dominated in the sickest way imaginable?" He laughed humorously. "With one decision I could choose to ruin _all_ of your lives and still get what I want."

Hinata gasped in shock. She didn't know about any of those things, but she didn't want her friends' careers to be in jeopardy. She was going to save them for once. She was going to be strong.

"I'll do it." She said weakly.

Just like that, his hands dropped from her body. She lowered her head trying to hide her tears, knowing to what she just agreed to. He wanted her body and unfortunately he got it.

"That's good to know. You can leave now Ms. Hyuuga. I'll see you _later_." The cruel tone of his voice only increased her fears. She couldn't run from him. She realized this was the mastermind that Yugito wanted to warn her about. Orochimaru had caged her and there wasn't anyway she could escape. She wiped her tears and then opened the door to step out of the office. She heard Orochimaru's voice from behind her.

"I trust you to know that no one should know about this conversation. You wouldn't like the results if you do talk." He chuckled darkly as she closed the principal's door.

* * *

><p>Hinata felt trapped. She felt like her world was closing down on her and her fears were coming true. Sakura had dropped her off home not too long ago and she was supposed to use this time to pack. Instead, she was crying. She was crying with heavy tears and loud sobs on her kitchen floor. She thought that she won and her life was going to be normal for once. She thought that no one would try to get her to do things she didn't want. How wrong of her to assume that?<p>

She couldn't tell anyone that she was blackmailed. Ino, Sakura, and Anko were her best friends. She would protect their secrets. She never knew Ino would be having sex with Deidara. Deidara was her only cousin and sometimes they seemed a bit too close for comfort. She never assumed that they would sleep with each other. Sakura's secret was a bit of a shock since the pink haired girl was always worried about privacy. She didn't even want to think about Anko since the woman was strange anyway. She curled up in a ball, thinking about her friends. She didn't know them at all, apparently. It made her insecure. It made her so much purer than them.

She knew she shouldn't judge them since they were all nice to her but their sexual interactions were sick. She trembled as she thought about Orochimaru's hand caressing her chest. It felt good and she felt anger and guilt for liking it. She didn't like him. She actually hated him for trapping her like this. She was angry with herself for not knowing that her friends weren't normal without her company. She heard her cell phone go off and she sat up with blurry tears.

She reached up to the kitchen table to grab her purse. She knocked it down, spilling the contents on the floor. Hinata shakily looked at her phone noticing it was Neji's phone number. She took deep breaths to calm down so he wouldn't hear the despair in her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Did it go well?" he asked worried.

"Yes. I was able to resign. The papers won't go through until next week since the school's superintendent won't be around until then."

"Are you packing?"

Hinata wiped her remaining tears. "I'm about to start."

"I'll send Kiba over there to help you move your stuff."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure, you're okay?" he asked with concern lacing into his voice.

"Yes. I just need some time. I'll get another teaching job, probably at a primary school."

"That's good. I'll call you later to inform you when Kiba will be coming to pick you up. I wanted to check on you."

Hinata smiled, grateful that her cousin was so thoughtful. "Thank you Neji. For everything."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye."

She ended the call feeling slightly better. She could do this. She was saving her friends so that would be considered good. She learned early in life that sacrifices have to be made in order to be happy. Maybe this was her road to happiness. She frowned, looking down at her body. She knew she was attractive but she didn't know what males saw in her. She wiped her face one last time before she got up to pack her things, leaving her purse and other materials on the floor to clean up later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: One Step at a Time**

"Honestly, Hinata do you really have to leave?" Hanabi asked with wary eyes. She wasn't attached to her older sister; she was more worried about her wellbeing though.

Hanabi had started noticing that Hinata was acting strange. She has never left so abruptly like this before. It made her think that Hinata was in trouble with their father or something. Their father didn't necessarily object to it. He didn't say a word over Hinata's decision over dinner last night. It made her even more suspicious of Hinata's strange or more like startled behavior. She had reverted back to staying quiet and her submissive behavior was becoming worse every hour that she saw her. She was hiding something. Hanabi wanted to figure out what.

At the current moment, Kiba was moving out Hinata's things while they sat at the dining table for breakfast. It was simple with a slice of bread with eggs and sausage. Hanabi still had to go to school today so she didn't have a lot of time to speak more to Hinata about the matter.

Hinata gave her a wan smile and shakily nodded her head. "I think it's for the best. I'm sorry to leave you like this but I want to be strong. I need to be independent to do that."

"You're not going to be independent living with Neji." Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't help that his apartment is far from the school you're working at." She argued but saw a slight wince in Hinata's posture. Now she was confident that the problem lied with Golden Leaf Academy School.

She wasn't arguing because she wanted Hinata to stay. She was arguing because she thought her older sister was making a mistake. Neji was going to take care of her but Hinata would become further withdrawn. She could see the signs of her usually confident sister disappearing to the pathetic wreck that she was in her teenage years. It shamed her to think that her sister was an embarrassment to the family. While everyone was strong-willed and indifferent, Hinata was sensitive and very emotional. She can't handle normal situations like other people. It had something to do with their mother's death and father's detachment with the family. Those circumstances made her weak.

Hanabi remembered when Hinata used to cry for the smallest things such as missing a homework assignment, getting lost on school trips, and their father missing family dinners. She grew out of it but she could tell Hinata was still disturbed, especially when it came to their father.

Hanabi wasn't one to think on emotions, she was more practical like her father. She had accepted her fate long ago. Her father wanted her to follow in his footsteps to be a lawyer. Everyone in their family went into a career of law. Even Neji was in law, not a lawyer but a public defender. He was popular because of his Hyuuga heritage and Hinata was the only one in their family to become a General Education teacher. She could teach mathematics, literature, and history. It was a good feat for someone common and that's what really shamed them. Hinata was too common and plain.

A slight sign of panic washed over Hinata's face. "No, I agree that it's far yet it's the chance I'm willing to take."

"You're a fool." Hanabi shook her head as she pushed her half finished plate away. She stood up in fury, slamming a fist on the table making Hinata jump. "I won't be surprised if you get fired. It makes me sick to—

"Hey Hinata, you ready to go?" Kiba interrupted her while he yelled from the entry hall.

Hanabi's lips curled as she stomped off, leaving Hinata with a shocked expression on her face. She'll talk to their father about this decision of hers and before Hinata knew it she would be back home. After all, they had to hide the disgrace of the family to make sure she didn't ruin their name. It was out of protection as well. She knew that the trouble she was getting was at her school and she's going to find out what, one of these days.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't really think about Hanabi's opinion. Her younger sister was harsh but she knew she was only worried about her well-being. She didn't want her worrying more so she didn't tell her about her school <em>experience<em>. She hurriedly grabbed her purse after she put all the dishes in the sink. She'll apologize to Hanabi for her behavior later.

Kiba was a close friend of hers but Neji's best friend as well. He was there for Neji since childhood even though Neji was a year older than him; Kiba had skipped a grade so they were in the same class. Kiba was a veterinarian and he majored in not only Animal Science but Agriculture as well.

He didn't live in the city but on the outskirts of it. He was almost an hour away so Hinata was surprised that he came so early in the morning.

He grinned at her. "I have everything packed and ready to go when you are."

"I'm ready."

"Do we need to make stops on the way?"

Hinata shook her head and chose to remain silent. Hopefully he got the message she didn't really want to talk. It seemed to work as they walked to his large pick-up truck in comfortable silence. Hinata had a feeling of dread about tonight though.

Orochimaru would call her or text her and she would have no choice but to obey. She wondered what her excuse to Neji would be on her way out.

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat went down his brow as Orochimaru glance over to Kimimaro and Juugo. Kimimaro was on top of the silent strong boy, riding a rigid cock in a desperate attempt to come. Orochimaru knew the boy truly didn't have any difficulties to who he fucked as long as he came. He was moaning and thrusting his hips like a whore, while slamming on Juugo's length like his life depended on it.<p>

Orochimaru lightly moaned when he felt Karin's tongue deftly lick the slit at the tip of his penis. He held in a groan when she wrapped her mouth around him. Her tongue pressed firmly against the underside. She moved her hand along with her head. She couldn't deep throat him since his size was bigger than most. She released him with a pop. "It's _so_ big! I can never get used to this."

He hissed out a chuckle. "I don't expect you to."

She pumped him, watching his cock in a fascinating manner before pulling him into her mouth. She tried to go as far as she could go when was on half way. She used her other hand to finger herself, moaning and humming with pleasure with his cock in her mouth.

He imagined this was Hinata down on her knees while he leaned against the desk. She was moving her head faster, humming all the while. He couldn't wait for tonight. He would finally have his prize and it was on that thought that he came.

* * *

><p>"Are you comfortable?" Neji asked her.<p>

Hinata smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes. Thank you for taking me in on such a short notice. I plan to move out as soon as I have the money to do so."

"You're welcome. Take your time. You don't need to rush things. I'm just happy the problem was resolved so easily before it got out of hand. I'll be home late tonight so don't you don't have to cook or anything like that."

"How late?" she frowned.

He cast his eyes to the ceiling. "I don't know." He went back to looking at her. "I might come back a little before midnight. I'm going to be drinking with a few business associates. Do you need anything?"

"No. I couldn't possibly ask for anything more. I'm not going to go job hunting until tomorrow."

"That's good. Its give you time to settle in for a bit." He paused to look at his watch. "I have to go. Please, make yourself at home."

Neji couldn't understand why her eyes showed a bit of fear but maybe he was just imagining things.

"Have a good day cousin."

"You as well." He lightly bowed as he left the room in confusion. He felt as though Hinata was hiding something from him. Maybe it wasn't really serious. She would've told him if it was.

* * *

><p>Hinata preoccupied herself by unpacking her things in the spare room. Before she knew it, it was six in the evening. She decided to take a bath to calm her nerves. This isn't the first time she was over Neji's apartment so she didn't have a problem making herself at home.<p>

She was only lying in the tub for only a few minutes when her phone buzzed, signaling she had a text. She dried her hands shakily before she grabbed it. She unlocked the screen and a bubble text from an unknown number popped up. What it said made her heart speed up in fear.

'Meet me at Golden Leaf Academy at 7:30. Don't be late."

She sat it back down with a shaky breath. It was time and she had a feeling after tonight her life would never be the same.

* * *

><p>Hinata clutched the train pole in sweaty fingers. She was one stop away from her destination and with each passing minute her fear only escalated. She tried to remain calm after her bath and even wore her most comfortable clothes. It wasn't helping at all obviously. She had dressed in dark gray sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and white tennis shoes. She had thrown a matching hooded sweatshirt on top so she wouldn't get cold. In Konoha, the nights were chilly and always seemed to have a breeze with it.<p>

She looked younger than ever in her outfit. It didn't help when most people thought she was still in high school, asking for her ID before she got on the train. It was quite embarrassing to admit that she was twenty four going on twenty five.

She looked at her cell phone to catch the time. She still had to catch the bus to get off at the stop near the school. Then that was a five minute walk. Luckily it was only seven o clock and the bus ride was ten minutes at best. It was very fortunate that Neji's apartment was right next to the subway station. It was only two blocks away actually.

Hinata didn't know how she did it without running away but twenty minutes later she was standing outside the academy's gates. The school was eerily quiet and it didn't look like any light were on.

She stood there awkwardly with puff of hot air becoming visible in the cold atmosphere. She shivered slightly as she stepped into the schoolyard to look around. There wasn't any sign of any students so that was a good sign. She didn't want Kidomaru or any other perverted male students touching her. Orochimaru was the only exception since he was blackmailing her.

Hinata went to the double doors and was surprised that they were unlocked. She pushed them open. The school had lights on, they were just dimmed. She walked quietly in the halls, going towards Orochimaru's office. She had to take a deep breath in order to calm down. She didn't want to go in there looking terrified. She wanted to be strong. She was doing this for her friends. Her resolve hardened when she reached the door. She turned the doorknob slowly, going into the main office with hesitation. She gulped and with unsteady steps she reached Orochimaru's office. His office was the only one that had bright lights on. She closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to turn around and run. She wanted to never return, yet she was doing this for a purpose.

She lightly knocked, not knowing if he was in there or not. She almost jumped out of her skin when his silky voice called out only a few seconds later.

"Come in!"

Hinata gripped the doorknob. There wasn't a way to turn back after this. This was her fate, then so be it. She turned it and opening the door, taking one timid step in.

* * *

><p><em>Amethyst: You must hate me right now. I promise to update faster than last time. I had some issues that I needed to handle and a little writer's block never did help me. I have to thank everyone for viewing or reviewing this story. I'm surprised some people like it. There will be a LEMON next chapter if anyone of you is wondering. No, it isn't rape! Not for Hinata anyway.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Giving In**

_**Amethyst: There is a lemon in this chapter! If you don't like it, then why are you reading my story?**_

Hinata wasn't all that surprised to see Orochimaru sitting behind his desk with the desk lamp on. He didn't look like he was capable of blackmail at this moment. He had a folder in his hand and reading glasses on making his beautiful hazel eyes seem bigger. She closed the door behind herself and took a few hesitant steps inside the room.

"Have a seat on the couch." He ordered without even looking up.

Hinata didn't want to cause problems so she followed the order. There was a thick silence that settled in the room as he flipped through pages, some reading and some he signed. He breathed out a small sigh five minutes later and closed the folder. He set it in a small bin on his desk before he took off his glasses to look at her. He gave her a predatory grin.

"Sorry for the company. I had to finish up some last minute reports. Would you like anything to drink?" he waved a hand towards the small refrigerator that sat right next to his file cabinets.

She shook her head. She wondered how this was going to work. She was scared about what he wanted her to do. It was quite obvious that he wanted to have sex with her. She flushed slightly as a brief anger filled through her. She couldn't hurt him. She couldn't fight him since anything she did wrong would put all her friends' careers in jeopardy.

He stood up with a small stretch and then walked over to her to sit down. The look in his eyes wasn't the lust that the students were showing. It was something different. It was almost possessive. She could tell that whatever he had in store for her was just beginning.

He broke the silence as he stood right in front of her. "There's no need to be afraid. Whatever I do to you would be pleasurable for both of us."

Hinata avoided his gaze. "I can't find p-pleasure in s-something th-at is forced."

He chuckled. It sent chills down her spine.

"Is that so?" he hissed. "Kiss me."

She gaped up at him. "W-What?"

He sat down next to her while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Kiss me and we shall see if you don't feel pleasure."

Hinata stared at him, her body trembling in fear as she got closer. She closed her eyes as she connected her lips to his. Surprisingly they were soft and warm unlike his corrupted soul. She pulled back after a second. He chuckled, a smirk lifting onto his face. "That wasn't a _kiss_." He gripped her chin, pulling her closer to where she almost was half way on his lap. "This is a kiss."

He slammed his lips onto hers in almost a demanding lustful way. She gasped at the feeling and he used the opportunity of surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth. It was enticing, passionate, and possessive. It made her respond against him in ways she never did with Naruto. Her heart hammered in her chest as his tongue overlapped hers, drawing it out to play. It swirled around hers in a sensual dance before their lips connected again. Her mouth almost felt tingly and her body was humming for more as their tongues explored each other. A drip of saliva left her when he abruptly pulled away. He licked down to catch it before it fell down from her chin.

He licked his lips, his eyes darkening in mirth. "Aah. I have so much to teach you in so little time."

Hinata blushed. That kiss wasn't what she was used to. Naruto never kissed her liked that. It was always soft and not all that demanding. They never really kissed during sex in the first place. He would usually just give her a soft peck on the lips and stroke her face fondly.

"Again?"

He narrowed his eyes. Could it be possible that he knew that she was comparing him to another man? This time she met him halfway, giving in to her bodily urges. His hand released her and traveled down to cup her right breast thru the thick sweat shirt. He frowned against her lips, moving his hand at the hem of her sweatshirt and then under it to grasp at her breast again. She gasped softly in his mouth at the sensations of her breast being fondled.

Hinata whimpered, her body trembling not fear anymore but excitement. It was the ultimate betrayal. Her body wanted it but her mind didn't. His mouth moved from hers and he started to kiss down her neck. With frustration he pulled her sweatshirt up to her arms, standing up while he did it and snatched it off her body. He threw it down on the floor with a smirk.

"You purposely wore that, didn't you?" he asked. His eyes glinted something strange. "I forbid you wearing such restricting clothes. Next time come in one of your skirts."

Hinata glared up at him. "I'm not some slave that would follow your every word."

Orochimaru's hand wrapped around her neck, and then pushed her harshly against the back of the couch while she choked on air. She looked up at him, frightened by what he was going to do. "Do well to remember that in some terms you _are_ my slave. You will follow everything that I tell you, understand?" he hissed. "It's not that hard to figure out. All you have to do is be compliant and everything will be fine. I don't have to give you pleasure. I can give you _pain_ if you make things _too_ difficult." He released her neck and pushed her head, making her slightly hit the wall.

There was a sharp pain in her head. She felt slightly dizzy but she knew it wasn't that bad. She had faced worse hits when getting into fights with her little sister. She wasn't expecting him to physically abuse her. She sagged in defeat, not knowing what to do.

He remained standing, deciding to take off her t-shirt while he was at it. She sat there in a dark purple bra as he hungrily looked at her chest. Hinata gave out a small whimper when he sat back down to resume fondling, this time with both hands on her breasts. She was very sensitive when it came to those parts. She remembered a time where Naruto almost made her cum with just sucking on her nipples.

"You're remarkable soft and sensitive." He commented in awe. It was like he never ran into a woman that had sensitive breasts before. Probably because all the students here slightly had flat chests. She was the only female in the school with D cup bras.

Her body trembled in his hands as pleasurable sensations course from her breasts down to her toes. She could feel the heat in her underwear become unbearable and the ache between her legs was now noticeable. He gently rubbed and then squeezed. Her nipples were straining against the lace material at that moment. He stopped fondling to reach behind her to undo the clasp on her bra. Her breasts bounced free as soon as he took the straps off her shoulders.

"Delicious." He lowered his head to lick at a nipple. Her body shivered at the sensation. Cool air made her nipples harden even more. "Such a naughty reaction."

He lips closed around her nipple while his hand fondled the other nipple. She moaned then. She couldn't help it. She bit her bottom lip as he continued to suck and lick around her nipple in a practiced manner. She leaned back willingly, allowing Orochimaru a better advantage. She closed her eyes, turning her head to the side to avoid his dark gaze.

She squirmed against him, whimpering and trying to cover her moans from him. He just chuckled, sending vibrations against her nipple. He switched to the other one to do the same. She arched her back, weakly grasping at the cushions on the couch. He her nipples together, sucking on both as he tongue flicked against them. She didn't even know if that was possible. She moaned aloud then, panting with each flick of his tongue.

Hinata didn't like how her body was reacting to him. She didn't like that he could cause these sensations throughout her body without trying. He released her breasts a few moments later. She groaned in displeasure, the coil in her stomach unwinding as soon as he did.

Orochimaru grabbed a hold of her wrist and harshly pulled her up to stand along with him. "Take off your shoes."

Hinata did shakily, her body still heated and an undeniable wetness in between her legs. She didn't notice him take off his shirt because when she looked back up after taking off her shoes his chest was bare. It was strong, toned all the way done to the waist of his pants where his happy trail of dark hair began. There was an ache that went through her body at the sight of his muscular arms and broad shoulders. He had the perfect male body that any woman wanted in their man. This attraction to him made things easier but it made her want to run away at the same time. She liked him. She didn't have to deny that. She was too grown to deny it. The feelings of what was to come are what scared her. If she liked him, then eventually she wouldn't have any resistance against him. She couldn't fight him in his twisted games.

He pulled her to him in a long passionate kiss. He lowered her length wise on the couch this time with him between her legs. He kissed both breasts quickly to kiss her stomach to her waist. He moved back a bit to pull off her pants and fling it to the floor. He resumed kissing almost like he was worshipping her body in a possessive sense of his. She had a matching purple set of pants that were probably soaked through by now.

Orochimaru's hazel eyes connected with her as his hand went down to cup her between her legs. Two fingers rubbed against her clit against her panties and she moaned. It felt so good to have a man's hands on her. She lifted her hips against the hand rubbing her, closing her eyes in bliss. It felt so good. He increased the pressure causing her to pant hotly into the air. He smirked down at her then.

"Never knew you had it in you. You gave in so easily." He unzipped his pants, releasing his cock for her to see. Her eyes widened at the width and length of it. It was way beyond average. He had a good nine and a half inches or at most ten inches. It was thick all the way up to the head, red and oozing clear pre-cum. "Do you mind if I skip foreplay? I had this hard-on ever since I could smell your _delicate_ scent."

He started to rub it against her clothed pussy. She groaned at the feeling of hot flesh against her. She wasn't going to answer his question. Her body did that for her.

Orochimaru smirked. "I see."

He moved her panties aside and positioned himself at her dripping entrance. She whimpered when he pushed the head in, feeling stretched unlike she ever felt before.

"It hurts…" she whimpered softly. "It's too big."

"No." he grunted. "It'll fit, even if it's a snug fit."

He pushed in softly and Hinata immediately raised her hands to dig her nails into his broad shoulders. Once he was fully seated, Hinata never felt so full in her life. She closed her eyes at the feeling, letting her body relax around the length. Orochimaru must've felt it because he moved until just the head was in and then pushed right back in. The rhythm was slow since she could still feel a small bit a pain. She slowly released her grip on Orochimaru's shoulders as she got used to the feeling.

It was starting to feel good. She panted, wanting Orochimaru closer as she wrapped her armed around his neck and widened her legs so he had better access. He groaned at the feeling. Every time he moved the thrust out she wanted him to come back it.

She could feel her body becoming hotter at the feeling of their chests pressing together and lower bodies connecting in a lustful dance. She moved her hips along with his, gasping when pleasure coursed up her spine. She never knew it could feel this way. She felt pleasure with Naruto on occasion but not with every thrust. Orochimaru was hitting something deep inside her, causing her to pant in moan. She wanted him to go faster. She wanted him to push against that spot deep insider her a bit harder. She wouldn't dare release him though. Her legs wrapped around his waist, making him move at an even better angle than before.

They both moaned at the feeling. Hinata gave in to the sensations, sweat slightly coating her body as the speed of their thrusts sped up.

"Aaahh!" she shook her head deliriously. The feeling in her stomach was back, making her arch her back. His hands moved under her, holding her in place as his thrusts became desperate in nature.

"I…I c-can't…n-no!" she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. She closed her eyes, her body trembling in bliss not caring at the feeling of hot liquid shooting into her core.

She unwrapped her legs and released her hold on Orochimaru's head. The harsh breaths they took were slowly calming down as they gazed into each other eyes. She whimpered at the feeling of their sticky bodies still connected to each other. Orochimaru's hazel eyes turned blank as he leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly, she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Hinata stepped into Neji's apartment, unable to believe that she just willingly had sex with her blackmailer. She locked the door as silently as she could and made a bee line towards her bedroom. She closed her room door, letting a sigh escape her lips. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Orochimaru made her feel like a real woman. Naruto was always gentle, always asking if she was alright during sex. Orochimaru knew what he was doing before she did.<p>

She quickly dressed in her pajamas not wanting to think about Orochimaru. He incited feelings that she never thought she would have. She felt confident and almost different. She climbed into bed wondering how she was going to fight this new feeling. She never wanted to leave Orochimaru. She felt sick in the head for enjoying that. Her conflicting emotions were going to get her in trouble and it might make her irrational. She was nothing to him and with that she fell asleep with teary eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unaware**

Hinata smiled at the principal of Little Fire Wheel Elementary School. His name was Kakashi Hatake and he dressed weird compared to most principals. He dressed in simple jeans and polo shirts and matching dress shoes but there was one thing that made him completely stand out. He had a mask covering his nose and down, while his left eye had an eye patch over it. It was far from professional since he told her to meet him at the local hamburger stand down the street from the elementary school. She liked that he was more lax than anything.

He looked at her lazily. "I would've already said you're hired but I need to ask a few questions. There is an open vacancy but as a third grade teacher. Ebisu-sensei has taken his retirement early."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Good. It's just a few standard questions. Why did you suddenly resign from the Golden Leaf Academy?"

Hinata resisted the urge to scowl at the question. She wasn't expecting that one. She thought he was going to ask the typical interviewee questions. She sighed. "I thought I could work with a higher age group. I simply left because teaching there didn't feel right."

She wanted to roll her eyes. That was an understatement. Teaching at that school wasn't right period, especially for female teachers. If she ran into a teacher that wanted to transfer there, she was sure that she would do everything possible to stop them from making the biggest mistake of their lives.

He stared at her briefly, his one eye analyzing her body language to see if it was a lie. "That's good enough. Would you have the patience for the younger kids?"

"Yes I would." She genuinely smiled. "I'm a very patient person."

He stood up to throw his burger wrapper in the trash. When did he have time to eat it? She wanted to see what he was hiding under that mask of his. She refrained from voicing her thoughts and followed him away from the stand.

"Last question: would you like the tour of the school?"

Hinata's smile widened. "Yes. Thank you, Mr. Hatake."

He shook his head. "Call me Kakashi. I'm not that much older than you." He seemed to be smiling under his mask. "When you're paperwork goes through, I'll introduce you to your new class and the faculty team."

She couldn't contain the rush of joy that went through her. Not knowing what to say, Hinata just nodded her head.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru sat at his desk, listening to Kidomaru complain about Ms. Hyuuga. She was his alone. They wouldn't get to touch her and he was about to make that clear. He narrowed his eyes when Kidomaru expressed how he wanted to bend her over and fuck her on her former desk. Yes, that wouldn't do at all. He would have to teach all of these teens that she was off limits. He knew they wanted revenge for being humiliated. He understood that their pride was hurt for letting her get away. That wasn't his problem though. His problem now was to protect what was his. She was his and would remain that way if she liked it or not. He would make that clear to Hinata next time he saw her.<p>

Kimimaro stood silently behind. He was the only one out of the group to know that he got Ms. Hyuuga by blackmail. After all, he was the one to bring him the information on Hinata's so called friends. Juugo was sitting on the couch as silent as ever, looking out the window. He didn't really care about the female Hyuuga since he wasn't in her class. Karin, Tayuya, Shion, and Yugito were standing in a circle probably talking about something completely different than they were.

"I know where she lives. She walks to the bus stop that's right across the street from that International Food Market that my mom likes going to. All I need is the word and I can run up in that bitch!" he exclaimed with his arms wide.

"I'll say this _once_." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "She is off limits. You do realize that if Hiashi Hyuuga was to hear about this, he could have this school shut down. I'll be fired and sued for everything. You will leave her alone _unless_ I say otherwise."

Kidomaru glowered at him. "Fine." He snapped his fingers, gaining everyone's attention. "Let's go. This shit stinks." Everyone began to leave and Orochimaru's temper was sparked.

He stood up out of his chair, slamming a hand on his desk making the girls jump or gasp in surprise. "You do well to remember who's in charge, boy! If I find out that you've done anything to act out _your petty_ revenge, I'll do more than just kill you."

The dark skinned teen scowled for a moment before he walked out the door. Everyone left him alone since he seemed like he wasn't in the mood to play around. Once everyone was gone, Orochimaru sat back down to sag in his chair. If he hadn't seen her yesterday, then he would've been calling her today. She was gone from this school but she was already causing problems. He wanted to be inside her again, making her moan and arch into his touch. He would've never known that she was so passionate in sex. Personally, he thought she was just going lay there and let a man do all the work.

The flashes of her naked body appeared in his head. He was already hard. He looked at his desk, noticing that he still had a lot of paperwork to do. He needed to ignore his cock just this once so he could finish his work and go home.

* * *

><p>Kidomaru kicked the gym door rapidly, trying to quell his anger. He was pissed. How dare Orochimaru tell him to forget about being humiliated with that bitch? She humiliated him every time she saw him and he wanted to pay her back. Karin agreed with him to some extent since she didn't like Ms. Hyuuga's goody-goody attitude. He couldn't do anything to her now. Orochimaru would have people watching him. He knew who her father was, he wasn't stupid! Yes, she could press charges but what about him? He was a minor and it would be her fault for dressing like that and not expecting to be hit on.<p>

"Fucking bitch!" he stopped kicking the door in a huff. He panted; glaring at the door like it was the door's fault for him being in this situation.

"Hey Kidomaru!" a familiar male voice called out.

He turned his head towards the white haired twins. "What?"

Sakon snickered. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

Kidomaru frowned at them. "That bitch got away before I could do anything to her."

"Pay her a visit then." Ukon shrugged nonchalantly. "What's stopping you from doing that?"

"Orochimaru! The paranoid fuck thinks he could get fired for messing with her so he made her off limits."

The twins grinned. "I heard—

"—she has a sister." They said at the same time.

"A sister?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Jirobo mentioned earlier today that he saw someone that looked related to her. She was dressed in the Fire Wheel High School uniform."

Kidomaru's face went from surprised to a malicious grin. "Pay back's a bitch!"

They chuckled, patted him on the back and continued down the hall for their own mischievous activity.

* * *

><p>Hinata feet felt better after kicking off her heels. She only had two interviews today, one that went very well and the other not so well. She just arrived home, Neji wasn't here yet so she had a couple of hours to relax in a bubble bath with soft music playing. Kakashi had promised that she was hired and the paperwork won't go through in a week or more. She already knew the process so two weeks were the max of anything. It was a good thing the elementary school was near the high school so she could visit Hanabi sometimes at lunch without being late for her class. The kids had lunch and then recess right after it so she had a full hour to herself.<p>

The school wasn't that big, only had thirty seven classrooms and there wasn't an auditorium. The lunch room was the gym and the auditorium. It was almost quite comical. She was looking forward to teaching her class. She had a glance at them, noticing most but not all were energetic. It was cute. She also didn't have to worry about the men or little boys bothering her about her body. Everything was innocent in words she couldn't describe.

She ran the bath water and put in her strawberry bubble bath. She walked away to get the small radio she brought from home. She liked classical music and opera. It calmed her nerves and made her feel alive. She plugged it up on the sink and turned to her favorite station. She turned it up, leaving again to get her bathing supplies. She was just about to turn back to the bathroom but she heard her cell phone ringing. Without looking at the screen to see who was calling she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hinata." A silky voice said on the other line.

She stared at her phone with wide eyes and disbelief. She said it almost timid this time. "Hello."

"I'm not calling to meet up with you. I just wanted to converse."

"Oh." She blushed. "I was about to take a b-bath."

"You can talk while in the bath, I wouldn't recommend dropping your phone in water though."

Hinata nodded stupidly, walking back into the bathroom to turn off the water. She set her stuff down on top of the toilet and began undressing.

"Is that classical I hear in the background?" he questioned.

"Yes. It helps me relax. I c-can't listen to any o-other music."

"Aah. I got it." He chuckled. "How about I buy us tickets to see Akatsuki? They're going to be in town in a month."

Hinata stopped unbuttoning her blouse, a blush staining her cheeks again. Did he mean, like a date? Why was she even talking to him? She should be cussing him out and hanging up the phone! She shouldn't be compliant with having a conversation with him, yet somewhere deep inside she wanted to hear his voice. Somewhere deep inside she wanted his attention. It was wrong. It was so wrong but it felt right. Her heart beat sped up and she shakily grasped the phone.

"O-Of c-course." She stuttered out. Akatsuki was a famous band with eleven members, all playing like their own orchestra. It was one of her favorite bands. How did he know that?

He chuckled again. "Good. I'll leave you to your bathing time." He paused. "Tomorrow call me after five so we can meet up again. As happy as I was to take you in my office, I think my home is more sufficient in our purpose."

She swallowed…hard. "O-okay. Bye Orochi-maru."

He hung up without even saying good bye. She sighed, clutching the phone to her chest. This wasn't good. She only had sex with him one time and she was already in way too deep.

* * *

><p>Hanabi didn't think she was going to be out this late in the afternoon. She had been practicing and lost track of time. She was on the tennis team; the best there was for a female. She could even beat some of the males on the tennis team. She considered that she was taking things too seriously since it was just a game, but she was a Hyuuga. They didn't do anything half-assed no matter what it was. Her father was the number one on his track team and kendo team. She wanted to take kendo instead of tennis but her father forbidden her since she was a girl.<p>

It wasn't like she was Hinata. Her older sister was too soft for her own good and would never be able to play a sport. Yes, she took self defense class in college and a few lessons of Tae Kwon Do but that was about it. She didn't perfect the art. Hanabi didn't need lessons like Hinata did. She was naturally self-defensive. She took boxing classes when she was younger but had to stop when she refused to get her hands registered. She didn't have much of a body to be hit on in the first place.

Her chest was a mid level C cup and her ass was as flat as a nail head. She has muscular legs from playing tennis a lot and muscular arms. Her hair was longer than Hinata's but it wasn't that raven colored hair. It was more like Neji's chestnut hair. Her eyes weren't lavender but silver with small flecks of blue. Her father had said she got her eyes from her great grandfather, yet in all the pictures she didn't see the connection. No one dared to hit on her since she was a tomboyish as they come. She wore her skirts extra long and her shirts baggy so her chest looked smaller than it actually was. Her teachers gave up on trying to get her to dress like a proper girl. She looked more like a female in a gang than anything.

Hanabi wanted to please her father. She wanted him to acknowledge that she was going to follow in his footsteps and then crush him. Her father was her biggest rival. She was determined to kick him off his high horse so she would gain the respect she deserved. She was the second child, and was always looked at that way. Hinata had all the spot light. It was the reason why she was able to get away with being a teacher instead of following Hyuuga tradition. It disgusted her that her older sister was so worthless and was able do whatever she wanted. She took everything for granted. Hanabi felt as though it was _her job_ to open Hinata's eyes to show her how much a fool she really was.

Hanabi heard the train conductor announce her stop coming up. It was only a matter of time. Unbeknownst to her, a dark skinned teen was watching her every move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Moth**

_**Amethyst: Warning of Lemons! Warning of Rape! This is also a gang rape so please if you don't like then don't read. Thank you for being patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Hanabi was almost home when she realized that there was a boy following her. She had glanced at him before but that was like five minutes ago. Why was he still behind her? From his facial features, she never saw him in her neighborhood before. He looked like some type of street thug with his black nose ring, three stud earrings in each ear, saggy pants, and a wife beater. She was about ten minutes away from home so she wasn't really worried about him. She continued to walk but this time she started walking with a faster pace.<p>

She felt uncomfortable. Hanabi could defend herself if it came down to it but she wasn't going to take that chance. There wasn't anyone on the street except them. There weren't any buses that ran after eight pm, and it seemed like everyone was in their house. She gripped her book bag tighter together as she turned the corner. She was so focused on the teen walking behind her; she didn't notice the two guys standing in front of her.

She bumped into them, stumbling back a little surprised. One was very fat with orange hair and tattoos running up and down his arms. The other one looked like he wore make-up but what scared her was the nasty grins on their faces.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled rudely. Her heart was pumping in fear at their next actions. They stepped closer to her.

"I don't think I will." The fat one laughed. Hanabi tried stepping around them but they blocked her way.

"Move."

The one that wore make-up crossed his arms and leered at her. "What are you going to do about it if we don't?"

Hanabi was just about to punch him in the face when strong arms wrapped around her whole body, preventing her from defending herself. She tensed, forgetting about the one that was originally behind her.

"Hey babe…we're about to have some_ fun_." The one holding her down chuckled as she tried to struggle from his strong grip.

Hanabi tried to scream but the fat one stepped forward to cover her mouth. She tried kicking him but to no avail. It hardly hurt him. How could someone be fat and firm at the same time? It didn't make sense!

She was pushed into a nearby alleyway, next to the small mini-marts that Hinata occasionally shopped at. She struggled as much as she could but it only made them laugh harder at her attempts to escape.

Next thing Hanabi knew, her bag was being stripped away from her and she was smacked so hard she felt dizzy. Her jacket was ripped off right behind it and the sudden realization that they were going to rape her came to mind. She was paralyzed with fear when they ripped off her school blouse and her skirt, leaving her standing there with nothing but her sports bra and panties. She shivered from the cold air. The darkness of the alley hid their faces from view as they closed in on her.

The one with the pierced face grabbed her first, ripping off her underwear with rough hands. "Not bad princess. Not bad." He whistled while the other boys chuckled at his humor.

Hanabi raised a hand to slap him since that was the only thing that came to mind. There was silence in the alleyway then.

A growl escaped his throat. "Fucking bitch!"

He slammed her head against the brick wall behind her. A sharp pain to the back of her head almost knocked her unconscious. "You and you're sister are going to pay…either way!"

He spread her legs and before she could even scream, his dick slammed into her with traumatizing ferocity.

"Hey! I want a piece of that." The fat one whined somewhere in the background. Hanabi was no longer apart of this world. She lost her fierce determination as each one took turns on her body.

She didn't know how long it lasted but the last thing they did was cum all over her with sickening accuracy. They walked away giving each other high fives and commenting how much a slut she was. Hanabi waited five minutes to make sure they were truly gone. She was on the concrete ground and it was cold. Her body shivered against it. Her lower region was bleeding from both the holes that they ravaged savagely.

She lifted herself weakly off the ground, grabbed her school bag and continued the walk home in the nude. She never noticed the blood going down the side of her face or down the back of her thighs. She only wanted to go home and scrub her body raw of her assailants' bodily juices.

When she got home, her father's car wasn't in the driveway. She wasn't expecting him to be home this early in the first place. She opened the door and made it all the way up the stairs before she collapsed at the edge of her bed.

* * *

><p>Hanabi woke up with a head-splitting headache. Her body ached all over, yet her legs felt numb. She mechanically took a shower, the scene of yesterday night playing over and over in her head. There was a bruise on her cheek from the slap they gave her. There was a cut on the back of her head and luckily he didn't slam her hard enough to have a concussion. She had one of those before and this was nothing compared to that kind of pain.<p>

He had mentioned Hinata briefly and she was sure that this incident had something to do with her. She felt tears come to her eyes; a strangled sob escaped her throat as she sank down on her knees. She was just raped. She felt so filthy. The good scrub down she had in the shower didn't help. She could still feel their cum on her and in her. She was disgusted with herself.

After a few minutes Hanabi stood up, wiping her tears. She couldn't think about this right now. She had to go to school so she could prove to her father that she was better than Hinata. Yes, that was it. She had to put this all behind her. Somewhere deep inside she felt her sanity snap and her silver blue eyes became emotionless. There wasn't a fierce determination anymore; it was nothing left in her lifeless orbs.

* * *

><p>Hinata shook her knee nervously. It was almost five o clock. It was almost the time for her to call Orochimaru so they could meet up. Earlier, Neji had left out to go over his friend, Rock Lee's house. The eccentric man was a best friend of Neji's and she didn't understand how that friendship worked when all Neji had done was gave him insults all the time. She sighed, trying to get her nerves to calm down. She glanced at her watch. She had about three more minutes.<p>

She stood up to go to her room so she could get ready to take a shower. She didn't want to go over Orochimaru's place slightly smelling of sweat. She halted her steps. What was she thinking? Why was she trying to impress him? It didn't matter. She had to take a shower anyway.

She pulled out her favorite outfit. It was a white flowing mini skirt, with a matching top that spelled out 'Too Good' in gold letters. She had gold jewelry to go with it and matching gold and white shoes to go along with the whole thing. She quickly took her shower, making sure to shave in the right places and then got dressed. She put on her thigh length white coat that had fur around the hood. Hinata truly loved shopping for new clothes every month so she wouldn't have to wear the same thing a lot in the week. It was the reason why she needed Kiba's help to move her things. She had more clothes than anyone in her family.

It was past five o clock by the time she was done. She picked up her phone in shaky hands and dialed Orochimaru's number.

It only rung three times before his silky voice was heard. "Hello?"

"Hello." She stated not knowing what to say.

"Where do you live?" he asked. "I'll come get you."

Hinata blushed. "I…I live in a condo."

"I need the address." He said patiently.

She gave him Neji's address and he promised to pick her up in ten minutes.

She actually didn't have to wait that long for him to call her back to tell her to come outside. She checked herself in the mirror, flattening the last few stray strands of hair. She grabbed her purse, locking the door after herself and then practically ran to the elevator.

She saw a black sleek car parked on the visitor side of the parking lot when she got downstairs. She guessed that was him because he flashed his lights. The afternoon air was starting to get colder since she could see her breath. She hurried to the passenger seat's door and slid in. She closed it awkwardly.

"H-Hi." She blushed when his hazel eyes met hers.

He smirked. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She resisted the urge to squirm in her seat. She felt that familiar wetness between her legs just by looking at him. She hoped he didn't notice. She hoped he didn't smell it either!

"Good. I live outside of the city so that was why I had to come get you. When did you move here?"

"I mo-ved the d-day after I quit."

He didn't say anything after that. He took the car out of park and they were on their way to his house. The drive was silent and eventually, he put in a CD. He hit play and she could tell by the sound that it was country Grass music. It was nothing but string and piano music.

Within twenty minutes they were pulling up into his driveway and parking in his garage. He turned the car off, gathered his keys and his coffee cup. "Come on."

She silently nodded, getting out the car while he closed the garage door.

"Are you afraid of reptiles, Hinata?" he asked almost suddenly. She followed him to the door that would lead into his house.

"No."

Hinata saw the small smile he gave her and her heart almost skipped a beat. There was an ache between her legs that needed to be alleviated.

"I have two snakes that I let wander around the house. Manda and Sara are pretty much harmless. They are non-poisonous so they aren't dangerous." He reassured her.

"Its o-okay. My friend's best friend owned a snake." Of course she was talking about Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had owned a snake called Kimi. She was very temperamental and only liked being around other males. It was weird.

Orochimaru opened the door, showing that the garage door led into a small laundry room. He opened the second door and Hinata silently followed him. Everything seemed normal and neat. They entered into a small entrance hall that led into the kitchen. She could tell he loved wildlife since he had so many plants in almost every corner she saw. The paintings on the wall were of rivers and grasslands from other countries. It had a very nice exotic feel to it. However, when they reached the living room she saw something moving. It was very big and a dark brown color. It slid from under the couch and her eyes widened at the snake. It had black dots on it so she could tell it was a constrictor. Why was it that big though?

"Oh, that's Sara. I wonder where Manda is." Orochimaru said absentmindedly. He turned towards her. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Why is she th-a-at b-big?" she asked.

"I don't know. She is practically a baby compared to her mother. Her mother was about twenty feet and twenty three inches thick. She's only about seven feet and nine inches thick. Manda is a little bit bigger."

A hiss came from behind her and she nearly jumped when a giant black snake slithered against the polished wood between her legs. She gaped. He was huge too! His tongue sniffed the air and a black head turned towards her with dark yellow eyes. She blushed. It was like he knew that she was horny. The snake had a disgusted look on his face before he slithered close to Sara to hiss at her.

"It's one of the reasons why I don't have much company over. Those two are nothing but troublemakers."

She whipped her head to the side. When did Orochimaru get so close?

"I'm surprised at Manda. He usually tries to bite my guests. He slid right past you." He grinned deviously.

"Oh."

"Come on. My room is upstairs. They can't climb the stairs so I just let them stay on the first floor." He grabbed her hand.

She trailed after him in amazement. He had two giant snakes and a house full of tropical plants. He came with many surprises under that mysterious bad boy personality. They turned the corner and walked upstairs. There were four doors. She guessed one was the bathroom, so this was a three bedroom house. Why would he need one of these when he's only by himself?

They took a left turn to the door with the furthest walking distance. She was starting to feel hot with her coat on but she decided to wait until he said something about it. She wasn't one to make herself comfortable in another person's home unless they absolutely told her to.

Orochimaru pushed opened the door to reveal a room with deep earth colored tones. The bedspread was a normal brown color with light brown pillows, and darker shade browns on the walls. There were paintings of mountains that went right along with the room. There was a small portrait of pictures of Orochimaru with Manda and Sara hanging above his mahogany wood dresser. He turned on a lamp so she could see well. The walls were a beige color and there was a very light shade of green on the ceiling. He must really like natural stuff.

"Let me." He turned towards her after closing the door. He stepped real close to her as he unzipped her coat and pulled it from her arms. He scowled. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hot?"

Hinata shook her head. "I d-didn't want to be a burden."

"Go take off your shoes at the foot of the bed."

He took her coat and left the room to go put her coat away. Hinata was soaked by now. She could feel her panties beyond the normal moist only a few minutes ago. She bent down to take off her shoes and put them at the foot of the bed like he told her to. She decided to take off her socks as well since she didn't want to get them dirty. She was happy it was Friday and that she didn't have anything to do this weekend.

She might visit her sister but that was about it. She moved onto the bed, surprised at its fluffiness since it looked firm. She moved to the middle of it with her legs folded to the side, trying to ignore the ache she had.

Orochimaru came back and then, closed the door. He had his shoes off and his tie undone. He turned his gaze towards her.

"Good. You made yourself comfortable." He licked his lips.

She shivered at the look in his eyes. He took his tie completely off as he walked towards her. He started to unbutton his shirt as his eyes raked over her form.

He climb towards her and instantly locked lips. Hinata moaned when their tongues meant each other. His left hand palmed one of her boobs, using a small amount of force to push her down against the fluffy mattress. She leaned into his touch. Hinata actually craved it. She didn't know how she was going to survive tomorrow without his hands over her. She arched her back when he leaned back, breaking the kiss and cupping her pussy.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and a low chuckle escaped his mouth. "You want me that much?"

Hinata blushed a deep red. "I…I…"

"No need to deny it. But first…" he lifted up her skirt and dragged her panties down her legs, throwing it somewhere in the room.

He briefly kissed her. "Spread your legs."

She did as she was told and her breath hitched in her throat when he lowered his body. He lifted her hips off the bed and buried his face between her legs. Hinata let out a high pitched squeak when he tongue poked out to like her clit. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Th-This is an e-embarrassing position."

"Not to me." He said. As he spoke his breath hit her pussy which made her hotter.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else since his tongue was rapidly licking all around her clit and her leaking hole. Hinata gripped the bedspread, her legs clenching in pleasure around his head. He adjusted her so her legs became wider, his long tongue stroking her to the point of incoherency. Hinata moaned against him, struggling to keep the sounds from coming out of her mouth. She couldn't though. She couldn't stop her body trembling in bliss, or the exotic sounds that escaped her.

She felt the familiar feeling in her stomach as the sensations rocked her body. She gasped loudly when she felt his tongue enter her. It clouded her senses. She pushed her hips more into his face and he gripped her thighs to keep her from crushing his head.

"I can't…I'm g-gonna...!" she gasped.

He continued his ministrations, moving faster than before against her clit and she came hard on his tongue in that instant. Her body trembled, arching up towards him; her hands unclenched and clenched the bedspread and a sharp intake a breath left her panting afterwards as she came down from her high. He released her gently, letting her legs fall down.

She watched him strip, noticing her had a tattoo of a snake on his back. How come she didn't see that last time? He stripped off his pants and socks too, revealing that he had two other tattoos trailing up from his ankle to his hamstrings. It was more of tribal flames curling around his legs in black ink.

It made him sexier than she could ever imagine him to be. He smirked at her, letting his cock jump. Hinata looked at it with a blush.

"This is what you originally wanted right?"

She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak.

He climbed back on top of her, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He positioned the head at her entrance and then pushed in slowly.

This time it didn't hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable. She wiggled her hips and heard him groan above her.

Orochimaru started to move, making them both groan at the feeling. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him down for a kiss. She could still taste herself on his lips but she didn't care. His tongue tangled with hers and she moaned when he did one particular thrust harder than the others.

It felt really good with their bodies close like this. It was one of her favorite positions. When he started moving faster, she couldn't keep up so she stopped kissing him to let out really loud moans. She felt it coming again. She felt like she was about to cum.

She let out a high pitched squeak as she came, allowing him to cum as well. She felt him throbbing within her after she took a couple of deep breaths, her body still arched into his. He pulled out of her and collapsed on her side. She just noticed how sweaty they were. It was ridiculous.

She moved onto her side, letting Orochimaru spoon her from behind. It was only five minutes later that she felt him go hard again. With him going hard, that particular ache came back with a vengeance. She moaned when he rubbed his cock against her clit.

"Round two?" he smirked.

She nodded, letting out a breathy moan when he entered her from behind. It was slow and hard. Hinata had multiple orgasms that night.

* * *

><p>Hinata blinked as she woke up from the most sleep she had in years. She noticed she wasn't at Neji's house and something warm was throbbing between her legs. She was completely naked with a pale manicured hand rubbing her boob. Skilled fingers played with her boobs and she whimpered at the feeling of the hand disappearing.<p>

The hand didn't disappear but relocated between her legs. Long fingers rubbed against her, making her move back against the touch.

"Good morning, Hinata." A silky voice whispered in her ear.

Hinata remembered that she spent the night over Orochimaru's house. Last night they had sex five times in a row until they both passed out. He had stripped her on the third round of sex since her shirt was keeping her boobs from his sight. Orochimaru took her against the wall, in the shower, and back in the bed under the covers the last time. She remembered falling asleep with his arms around her waist and her back facing him.

"Good morning." She had to admit that he broke past her defenses. She didn't even resist this time.

She turned towards him, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. He let her turn her body completely around and wrap her right leg over his waist.

He entered her in one smooth motion. She was accustomed to his size, never wanting him to leave inside of her. They remained still just enjoying the feeling of each other's body. He went back to fondling her chest.

"Do you want to stay with me?" he asked with a shallow thrust.

"Ugh…ahhh…yeah." She pushed her hips in rhythm against his. She didn't understand why it felt so good to do it this way. Most of the positions he took her in last night, Naruto never dared to do it because he was afraid he would hurt her. Orochimaru knew what he was doing though. He knew how to thrust, how to caress, and how to pleasure. It made her never want to leave his side. Never want to leave his bed actually.

"Hmm." He hummed his hands holding her waist, helping him thrust deeper into her.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer as they reached their completion together.

Once they came, they stayed close to each other for a few minutes, just staring at each other. Eventually, Orochimaru pulled out of her since he had to use the bathroom.

She got up as well since she needed to take a shower. She moved lazily into the bathroom with him. While he peed she went to the tub and turned on the showerhead. She let it run for a bit, and then grabbed a bar of soap and the washcloth she used last night. She heard him flush the toilet and saw him walked towards the sink to wash his hands.

His hazel eyes locked with hers. "I'm going to see if I can get a last minute reservation at my favorite restaurant tonight. Do you like spicy food?"

"I don't mind it." Hinata liked certain spicy foods. She wasn't going to tell him that though.

He flipped his hair over his shoulder, walking out the bathroom in his naked glory.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. She might need time away from him since her body betrayed her. She didn't know what was going on but she felt like she was getting attached to him. They only had sex. It's not like they knew each other or anything. He blackmailed her but at this point it felt like she didn't care. So what? Her friends haven't told her of their private life, why would she tell them? It was unfair that they would be willing to give advice but they won't take their own advice. That's very hypocritical.

Hinata would hang out with them tomorrow, like every Sunday to see how they act. Orochimaru didn't have dirt on her after all. She was doing this to protect them but how long before she starts falling for the sexy man.

Her body loved what he was doing to her, yet she still disliked him for putting her in this situation. She scrubbed until the scent of sex was off of her before she walked out in nothing but a white fluffy towel.

Orochimaru sat on his bed, reading a book and still naked. "Come here." He said without lifting his gaze towards her.

Hinata felt that familiar ache between her legs. She dropped her towel and climbed on the bed, completely forgetting that she needed to stay away from him. She was addicted to him like a moth to a flame. It was only a matter of time before she got burnt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Devious**

"How come you didn't tell me you were going out?" Neji asked accusingly. His eyes narrowed at her, observing her reactions to his question.

Hinata had come home almost a quarter to three pm to find Neji sitting on the couch waiting for her in anger and confusion. He didn't understand why she would spend the night out at a friend's place. He claimed earlier that he called Ino, Sakura, and Anko to find out where she was, only to find out that she hasn't talked to any of them for almost a week. It utterly confused him that she wouldn't give him the address of where she was.

It wasn't like she knew Orochimaru's address anyway. She wasn't even paying attention to the road on the way back because he fingered her while he was driving. She came at least twice and that was only in twenty minutes. Last night and this morning have been the most amazing sexual experiences she had in her entire life. She was so sexually stimulated she agreed to go over Orochimaru's house again tomorrow after he was done with a TA meeting.

She knew for sure that she couldn't tell him about Orochimaru because then he would jump to conclusions. Yes, he originally blackmailed her but she was a grown woman. She needed release like any other woman, so she no longer felt guilty about doing this behind everyone's back. She was actually protecting her friends from getting their careers destroyed. She also knew that Neji didn't really want to live with her. He tried to avoid her at every chance he got. There were excuses thrown all over the place. She didn't understand why he was making such a big deal about her being out all night and morning when he sometimes didn't even come home from a _so-called meeting_ he had with _work_.

He worked as an attorney, not a sales marketer. She shifted in discomfort and stuttered her response. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just trying to make sure you're safe. You should tell me your whereabouts before you leave out."

Hinata slightly felt bad but at this point she didn't care. It was none of his business where she went or what she did while she was out. She only told him about the job hunt a few days ago because she wanted him to know that she wasn't lazy. She did things she had to do in order for to achieve her goals in life. They weren't even close cousins to begin with. Yes, Neji was someone that she could ask for advice and made her feel better but that was because they were family. Neji used to watch her like a hawk in college since her father ordered him to. It wasn't until Naruto told him to back off that he let up on practically stalking her.

"I u-understand where you're coming from b-but…I don't need to tell you. It's a reason why I didn't tell you I was leaving out in the first place." Her voice became stronger.

Neji stared at her in aggravated silence. She stood up from the couch and walked back to his room, slamming the door shut.

Hinata didn't even flinch at the sound. She simply walked to the kitchen for a cup of water with the thought that once she saved enough money, she was moving out.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later that Neji came out with a casual dress shirt and khaki pants, claiming that he was going out with a few friends. He had asked her if she needed anything but Hinata politely refused and breathed a sigh of relief once he left. She heard him lock both locks before she picked up her cell phone to call Ino. She was closer to Ino than she was Sakura and the conversation would be easier since Sakura tended to overreact sometimes.<p>

"Hello?" A chirpy voice said.

"Hello Ino. How are you?"

"Hinata! You have some explaining to do, woman! I heard from Neji that you disappeared last night."

"Well, to put it simply I had a one night stand." Hinata blushed.

She heard a squeal of delight and Ino clapping her hands. "Finally! How was it? Was he cute? Did you get his number?"

"Whoa! Slow down. He was cute, though I didn't get his number."

Sometimes Ino could be a bit of a male lover. All she thought about was men and when she wasn't thinking about men, she was thinking about sex with men. She had an obsession once she realized that Sasuke wasn't going to return her feelings, so in college she went with every cute guy she could find.

Hinata actually didn't understand why she never saw the signs that Ino was having sex with Deidara. They always seemed a bit too close for her comfort. Then, it didn't help that Deidara was the cutest male she has ever seen. He was about four inches shorter than Ino at the height of 5'4, his hair was styled almost the exact same as hers but in a mirror image type way, his baby blue eyes was almost enchanting on his pale baby face, and then he was always carrying around a stuffed white bird that Ino got him for his eighth birthday. He was seventeen this year but it was still wrong for Ino, a twenty six year old female, let alone his older cousin to be taking advantage of him like that.

She shook her head to get the thoughts of disgust out of her head. Ino was her best friend, even if she was wrong, she would stand by her and try to guide her on the right path.

"We should go out for drinks tonight. I was actually just asking Anko about it an hour ago that we should hang out. I know since school started that you've been busy."

Hinata nervously laughed. "I haven't been _that_ busy."

"Whatever. Let's meet at our usual spot tonight at ten so we can catch up! Tell me all about your one night stand!" she paused for a few seconds.

"Ino?"

"Oh, sorry. Deidara is over my house right now. Let me call you back."

Before Hinata could say bye there was a click on the other end. She stared at her cell phone in disbelief. Ino never hung up on her in such an abrupt way. She felt tears burning her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling down her cheeks. It was true. Orochimaru didn't lie after all! She let out a horrified gasp before loud sobs escaped her. She just found out, in the back of her mind that she always knew Ino and Deidara were too close to be simply cousins. She thought she could hide from the truth but not anymore. She wouldn't be able to face her friends so she sent a text to Ino with shaky fingers that something else came up.

Hinata never lied this much in her life. She felt slightly guilty for lying to her but she didn't think she could handle facing either of them now.

* * *

><p>Hanabi was walking down the street in a daze. Her eyes glossed over with emptiness with her feet dragging forward on the sidewalk. She heard laughs in the back of her head but knew there wasn't anyone around. It was a late Sunday afternoon so there weren't any stores open at this time of hour. The sun was setting but she seemed to be in her own world to notice.<p>

When she realized that she was almost past the train station she decided to turn around. She didn't have a clue about what she was going to do. The helplessness never left. It only seemed to increase with each day. Her arms and legs were still slightly sore from trying to fight them off.

She hasn't seen her father in almost three days. He left a message on the house phone stating that he was on a business trip in the Mist Country so he won't be back home until next Friday. The house felt haunted and she hasn't heard from Hinata at all. Her sister promised to visit her this weekend. She hasn't. Tomorrow she had to go to school. Would her classmates notice how dirty she was? Would they know that she was too weak to defend herself even though she was one of the best martial artists of her class? It made her shiver with fear and shame. She hugged herself as she walked back up the street.

Hanabi made it home and was about to put the key in the keyhole when a familiar frightening voice called out to her.

"Remember us?" Kidomaru asked with a cruel laugh. "We followed you this time, bitch."

She barely had time to turn around to see the three thugs before a hand covered her mouth and she was pushed into her own house as a victim. Her cries of mercy weren't any good to them. They ignored her and the neighbors ignored her screams.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru frowned. He hasn't heard from Kidomaru in two days, since Friday actually. He knew the dark skinned boy was up to something. He'll know for sure when he'll see him tomorrow during lunch. It was almost like tradition that Kidomaru and his friends would come in his office for a few quickies. If they didn't, it would be obvious that the bad tempered boy did something. If he did, then he would be stupidly arrogant since he knows something Orochimaru doesn't. His hazel eyes glanced at his cell phone, thinking of calling him but decided against it. He'll find out what he's up to tomorrow.<p>

In the meantime, he thought about Hinata. Maybe he should buy her a present for her delicious _services_. His eyes lit up with a devious glint in them. He could kill two birds with one stone if he contacted the right person.

He picked up his cell phone to scroll through his contacts. He smirked when he found the name and pressed talk to call his old time friend. "Aah, Sasori I need a _favor_."

* * *

><p>Kidomaru grunted as he came inside the limp girl under him. Jirobo groaned as he came in her ass and Ukon came in her mouth. She looked almost as if she wasn't breathing but he could tell she was by the rise and fall of her chest. She was stripped naked as soon as they walked into her house and the door was slammed shut. They fucked her in almost in every room of the house but Kidomaru was the only one to fuck her in the pussy. He wanted to make sure that she understood that he was the boss and he got the best. She was tight but after a few rounds she loosened up.<p>

He slipped out of her tightness with ease. She bled only a little but it's not like he cared that she bled at all. He was only doing this to get back at that bitch Ms. Hyuuga.

He moved away from her limp body since it seemed like Jirobo and Ukon weren't done. "No one fucks the pussy but _me_."

"Got it." Ukon grinned, while stroking his cock to make him hard again. "Move Jirobo, I want a piece of that ass!"

Kidomaru walked out of the room to find his discarded clothes. At one point in the kitchen, he took off his pants and shirt so it was guaranteed his stuff was there. His shoes and socks were near the main entrance, next to the stairs. He climbed down them, ignoring the groans from the room he just left. They were in the master bedroom no doubt. She begged them not to because it was where her father slept; it was more of a reason to do that in his room at that point. He laughed at her in the face and took her hard against the king sized bed. He invited Ukon and Jirobo at that point since he was only allowing them to watch as he fucked her around her own house. It was a nice house now that he thought about it.

He dressed quickly, deciding to make a sandwich and drink some water. He smirked; it was to add insult to injury. Orochimaru would never find out about this since he was too busy running the school. Too bad, he could've helped the old man to some pussy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Forgotten**

_Amethyst: I know this hasn't been updated in a year but I will finish it. There is no excuse as to why I stopped. If you're still with me I thank you for your patience._

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up feeling a bit strange like she already forgotten something. She decided against taking a shower since she made up her mind to go to the gym with Anko this morning. It was Monday and her weekend was spent mostly in Orochimaru's bed. She had started to deny that she liked Orochimaru but at this point there wasn't a point in denying it. He did things to her body that no one else could. He touched her in all the right places and made sure she had cum multiple times before he thought about himself. She felt a blush on her face at all the things that he did to her while she was at his house.<p>

His snakes had apparently warmed up to her. When they ate meals, they ate downstairs in the kitchen on the island bar and the snakes would slide and slither between her legs like it was some type of game. Orochimaru would laugh at her startled expressions before telling her that they liked her a lot more than his other guests. Then he would look at her with lust, from that moment they would eat quickly and have another round of amazing sex. She sighed dreamily thinking about him as she slid on her black and white striped tracksuit.

Hinata packed her gym bag with extra clothes for after the gym since she would shower there. She made sure to get all her other belongings like her own soap including lotion, body spray, and deodorant. Carefully, so as not to wake up Neji since he was off today she left the house as quietly as she could. She doubted that she would be back anytime soon since Anko loved being spontaneous about stuff. Last night she didn't hang out with them so she decided individually she would make it up to each of them at a time. Tonight she was going over Ino's and tomorrow she agreed to meet Sakura on her lunch break. She wasn't too worried about spending time with Anko but knowing what Sakura did out in open doors is going to make her nervous. Her only question is who she is doing it with that required her to go outdoors?

She shook her head. That wasn't important. Hinata still had a strange feeling that she was forgetting something. She walked to the bus stop knowing the bus was going to be here any minute. She nearly ran to the bus stop as she saw it turning the corner up the street. As she caught her breath and as the bus stopped in front of her she remembered. Oh, she was supposed to see how Hanabi was doing over the weekend! How could she be so forgetful? Her sister probably hates her now. She'll call her after she was out of school to apologize and maybe buy her some dinner if she's not too pissed off.

Hinata had a gut feeling that her weekend wasn't as fun as hers. She gave the bus driver a weak smile and thanked him for stopping.

* * *

><p>Hanabi shivered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips were beyond bruised from being overused. Her body seemed like it was permanently flushed pink and her eyes had deep rings around them. She was sore all over, mainly at her thighs since she had bruises on them. Her hips had small bruises on them as well. Her back was sore and it was hard to move. She touched her face feeling like a dirty whore. The last round of sex with the one called Kidomaru had actually made her cum. She never felt pleasure before but it was something she could easily get addicted to. She looked at her ragged hair wondering if she should comb it but decided against it. She called out from school today since she was sure they would notice that something was wrong with her.<p>

She looked between her legs, seeing how swollen her vagina really was. She almost put ice on it instead she wanted to heal naturally. It might take two days or more but that was what she was willing to risk. Her school thought she caught a cold and had a horrible fever. Her teachers will be sending her homework to her email address so she could still get some work done. She had called her father to let him know about her sickness and he simply didn't care. He had told her it was her fault for getting sick and Hinata's fault for allowing her to be sick. Hanabi didn't care what her father thought about the situation. He wasn't around enough to lecture her in the first place. She poked a bruise on her hip, wincing at the sharp pain.

Hanabi turned away from the full length mirror in her nakedness and went to get dressed. She took a shower last night after they left but it was only so much scrubbing she could do. Their sweat, taste, and scents were ingrained in her mind. She could smell them constantly. Everything reminded her of what those boys did to her body. They weren't men. She would endure this torture and find the ones who was responsible for this. The blankness returned to her mind and only one thought was left. She will make sure they suffered like she has suffered.

Her sister wasn't the cause of this dirty prank. Hinata didn't have a mean bone in her body and it made her sick that these were the people that Hinata had to teach. She recognized the Golden Leaf Academy uniform. That was probably why she moved away because of the harassment. Well, no longer will that happen. Hinata was always a runner not a fighter. Hanabi will be the fighter for her. First she had to get the connections and train her body for the pain to come.

A ghost of a smile lifted upon her face.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru frowned when Kidomaru and his little sidekicks decided not to show up in his office for lunch today. It only meant one thing. They were hiding something and didn't think he was smart enough to figure out what they did. It had to be involving Hinata since she was the only person that ignited Kidomaru's anger. With a lick of his lips he picked up his cell phone and called the only person that listened to him without the others knowing it. It rang only two times before a voice answered hello.<p>

"Kimimaro, I want you to find out what Kidomaru did this past weekend. When you do come to my office and make sure Juugo is with you."

Kimimaro sighed. "I'm on it."

Orochimaru hung up without much a goodbye. Kimimaro was his adopted son. It wasn't like he was going to let anyone know it since Kimimaro was pretty much independent. He had his own apartment and his own part time job at a technology center downtown. Unlike the little group he hung around, he was more intelligent and more likely to succeed in his chosen career path. Orochimaru doubted if Kidomaru was even going to graduate at the rate he was going. He was bringing his friends down with him too.

He sat back in his chair hoping whatever Kimimaro found out wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p>Kidomaru grinned maniacally. He was thinking about going back to the Hyuuga's place tonight. Right at the moment it was lunch time and he decided to not go to Orochimaru's office until he was done with her. He knew that he roughed her up pretty good and nearly broken her when she came under him. He wanted her to know that she was his to give pain and pleasure. She would mostly feel pain for the humiliation her sister gave him.<p>

Jirobo glanced at him. "What ya thinking about?"

"The sister. I'm going again tonight. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'm bored with her." Sakon shrugged. Ukon just nodded. "Yeah. I say we find a new victim to rape."

Kimimaro chose that chance to sit down at the table. "Why aren't you sitting with the rest of us?"

Kidomaru groaned. He hated when Kimimaro became observant. "I was plotting."

The light almost silvery blonde haired male shifted in his seat to stare at him. "Plotting about what? I'm sure the rest of us would love to hear."

Jirobo grinned. "Kidomaru came up with the awesome plan to get revenge on Ms. Hyuuga."

Kimimaro's bright green eyes flashed with an emotion Kidomaru was sure he didn't like. Those eyes always crept him out about the other boy. His was older by a year but in the same grade as them. He kind of reminded him of Orochimaru but maybe a younger version. The way Kimimaro acted around the older man was something altogether. He was the only one out of all of them that could ask Orochimaru for money and get it within the same day without having to pay it back. Maybe it was because he was the top student in the grade and was a tech wiz. It also was weird that he preferred males over females. When asked why all he responds with is I've seen enough ass and titties my whole life. He was good at digging dirt so he might have dirt on the old man.

Kidomaru only hoped so.

"Oh really? What could you possibly do to the woman now that she's not teaching at this school?" he rolled his eyes.

Kidomaru smiled arrogantly. "She has a sister!"

"A _younger_ sister." Ukon joined in.

"So?" Kimimaro blinked at them stupidly like her younger sister didn't matter.

Kidomaru shook his head. "We all fucked her raw. I was thinking about going over there to do some damage after school. I doubt she was able to go to school after what we did to her last night." He chuckled along with everyone else. He didn't notice it but Kimimaro's eyes narrowed slightly and became a little dilated.

"You raped her?"

They all stopped laughing to look at the older teen. He was staring at them with a strange look on his face. It all became awkward. The noise of the other students was heard as they glanced back and forth at each other.

Kidomaru finally broke after a minute. "So the fuck what! We fucking raped the bitch because she _deserved_ it!"

Out of the corner of his eye everyone seemed to be looking around making sure no one else heard him. Sometimes his anger really gets the best of him.

Kimimaro looked at him with a tilt of his head like he was studying someone that was beyond needing help like he was some hopeless case. He stared at him for a few more moments. "I see." He stood and as he did flipped his hair over his shoulder in a feminine matter. "Then it is good that the others are not apart of it since they would refuse."

"See? That's why I didn't say anything!" Kidomaru huffed in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it." Kimimaro waved a brief goodbye but it wasn't the usual flippant wave of see you later. It was literally a goodbye wave. It made a small shiver go down his spine as he watched Kimimaro walk back to the table with the others. He said something to them and they all grinned while standing up at the same time. They followed him out of the cafeteria but Tayuya was the only one to turn her gaze towards him and it looked like she was mourning about something.

He shrugged. It wasn't any of his business.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru sat infuriated about what Kimimaro just told him. Juugo stood beside him with a disgusted look on his face about the information as well. He told Kidomaru to leave the Hyuuga residence alone and leave his petty revenge behind. Instead the boy's insolence knows no bounds. He stood up and threw files onto the floor, his fists trembling in rage.<p>

"You already informed the rest of his misdeeds?" he looked back towards his adopted son.

"Yes."

"Good. Contact Hidan and Kakuzu." He hissed out in rage. "I want the four of them found like it was a _horrible accident_."

Juugo just shook his head. "Isn't there something else we can do?"

"No! He will be dying tonight and he will be dead by tomorrow morning."

Kimimaro nodded. "Understood. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Contact her little sister. If there is enough hate for those four she will join in on the fun." He smirked maliciously.

They both nodded. They left him in his office as he became more pissed at the mess he created. This was going to be hard to explain to his secretaries. He inwardly groaned. He needed to relieve some stress. What better way to relieve some stress than to call Hinata on an _outing_. He felt better already thinking about where he would go.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't understand why she never noticed it before. She sat with Anko while Ino and Deidara sat on the loveseat like they usually did. She just thought it was because Deidara was family and Ino didn't want to make him feel alienated given that he was the only guy. That was not the case. They had decided on watching a thriller movie that Hinata wasn't really paying attention to. Out of her peripherals she could see the small pets they gave each other. She could see how Ino held Deidara's hand, rubbing on top of his with her thumb.<p>

She saw how Deidara's other hand disappeared somewhere else on Ino. She saw how Ino was lightly grinding her hips, her lips parted and her eyes faking like they were watching the movie. Earlier when Anko and she had come in, the atmosphere wasn't right. It was awkward and there was a visible sexual tension between them. It almost made her throw up her lunch that she just ate. She noticed how Deidara followed Ino around like a puppy, listening to every word his older cousin said. Hinata decided to stick it out. Ino has always been there for her after all but things started to get weirder. Anko was so into the movie that she never noticed what was going on between Deidara and Ino on that loveseat.

She saw the small pecks on the lips when they thought no one was watching. It almost made her sick. There had been multiples times where she wanted to scream that it was sick. It was wrong. She saw how they looked at each other with doe eyes like they were in love with each other. They were cousins that looked almost exactly alike! She couldn't take it anymore. She abruptly stood up.

Ino stiffened her movements and glanced at her warily. "Is something wrong Hinata?"

"I-I forgot that I was supposed to bring my sister something for dinner. I'll be going now." She grabbed her gym bag from the side of the couch she was sitting on.

Ino didn't get up. She smiled. "Well, it was good seeing you. Tell Hanabi I said hi!"

Anko got up and gave her a hug. "Keep working on those boobs!"

She lightly blushed. When they had gone to the gym Anko claimed that her boobs got bigger but she didn't notice. Why would her boobs still be growing? Anko gave out a bunch of reasons why her boobs could be bigger. She might be close to her period, she was having a lot of sex, or she was getting fatter. Anko automatically ruled out the first two and told her that she needed to go on a diet. Hinata agreed with her, unable to tell her that it was reason number two.

She waved bye at all of them and let out a huge sigh of relief. It was an awkward few hours at Ino's place. She wouldn't be surprised if Ino kicks Anko out with an excuse after the movie. She was happy to be out of there. She walked briskly towards the bus stop that was a few blocks away since Ino lived outside of the city. She had to get to the main road since she knew most of the buses around this time were running almost every twenty minutes. The sun was starting to go down, making the clouds orange and dark pink. She really needed to call her sister though.

She pulled out her cell phone and began dialing the house phone number. As soon as she was about to call her sister almost pressing the dial button Orochimaru was calling her. She bit her lip to hold back a squeal of delight as she answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Hinata. What are you doing this lovely evening?"

She thought about her sister but she had a feeling she was alright. "I'm waiting on a bus back into the city."

"Oh. I'm locking up the school now. I can come pick you up and we can get a bite to eat at a restaurant I frequently visit." He sounded like he almost purred.

She blushed even though he was on the other side of the phone he still made her weak. "Where is this restaurant?"

"It's a surprise. It is near the outskirts of the city. That is all I'm telling you."

"Okay." She gave him the street she was on and he promised to be there in twenty minutes.

Ino didn't necessarily live close to the school so she doubted that. They traded goodbyes and hung up almost at the same time. Hinata could finally breathe normal again. Why did he cause such a reaction her? He was half her age but he was the definition of complete sex appeal. He trapped her into his web or more like wrapped around her so she couldn't escape like a snake. He had blackmailed her into having sex with him but she never thought she would like it. She never thought that he could do so much for her and now it seems like he is trying to date her.

Hinata didn't have much experience dating yet somehow her instinct was telling her that Orochimaru was to be trusted. He was looking out for her. If she looked at it a different way, he opened her eyes to the friends that she thought she had. She could no longer look Ino or Deidara in the eyes after witnessing that a few minutes ago. She could no longer feel comfortable around Anko because of those pictures of her doing horrible things to males and females. She never even knew Anko was bi-sexual. It sent shivers of fear down her spine thinking about how Anko viewed her. Sakura was probably the only one she could converse with but have the curiosity to ask her who she was dating.

She sighed and sat on the curb. Hinata wondered if she needed to dress up for this restaurant. At the moment, she was dressed in her light blue two year old jeans, tennis shoes, and a purple dark blue v-neck. She made sure to pack her favorite purple hoodie in her gym bag so she wouldn't get cold. Her boobs looked too big and the necklace of a snowflake is only bringing her more attention than necessary. She had kept her stud earrings in, leaving her hair in a messy ponytail since it was wet after her shower at the gym. It was still slightly damp but at the moment she didn't care.

About twenty five minutes later a sleek black car pulled up. She recognized the driver immediately. She got up with a small smile, throwing her gym bag in the back and jumping in the front seat. Hazel eyes connected with hers and she forgotten about all her problems at the moment.


End file.
